Let Me Go
by The.Squint
Summary: Slowly Alex pieced together what she should have seen from the beginning. Only now, she knew that it was going to be harder. Set shortly after Season 2. Episode 4. Galex D
1. Chapter 1

She could see her, standing in the midst of the darkness, her body bathed in light while around her was encased in darkness. She stared at the person she wished to hold in her arms more than anything. She screamed her name over and over, each scream gaining in strength but ripping her heart apart bit by bit. She felt the tears begin to slid down her face as she realised that Molly could not hear her. Each tear scorned like acid against her burning face as she subconsciously mumbled useless words to Molly.

She looked just as she remembered. Not that she was remembering much recently, but right now, looking at her daughter a mere 3 meters from her it all became so clear. Her mousey brown hair held in a simple pony-tail, her eyes so wide and full of innocence, still dressed in her school uniform.

Molly stood motionless, as if mesmerised by something in the distance. Alex tried to reach out. Just to touch her, the thought alone was enough to cause a fresh string of tears to Alex's eyes. Not being able to touch her own daughter was something that she could not bare to think about. Her hand stretched in front of her, shaking from the sobs that were overpowering her entire body. Then she felt something, it felt like glass, some kind of glass wall between her and her daughter.

Anger exploded within Alex and she screamed, heart-wrenching screams and fiercely starting attacking this invisible wall with her fists.

She stopped instantly as she saw another figure emerging from the darkness. All she could hear was the sound of boots colliding with the cold concrete floor. Then, Gene appeared from the darkness and she felt an wave of relief wash over her. She watched silently as he approached Molly, kneeing down to her level, still her daughter stood motionless, staring aimlessly, showing no acknowledgment of Gene.

Again, she tried to get attention drawn to herself. Frantically she screamed his name "Gene! That's my daughter! That's Molly! Bring her to me Gene! Please… Please, please Gene please" again the tears rose and fell from her eyes.

She heard his voice.

"Hello Molly… I'm Mr Gene Hunt. Your Mum wont be coming home just yet so why don't you go back to school eh'?"

She screamed manically. "NO GENE NO! PLEASE DON'T… MOLLY DON'T, DON'T GO MOLLY"

She watched in horror as her daughter turned very slowly and headed back into the darkness. She felt as if her whole life had caved in on her. Again, she hammered against the glass wall until Molly had disappeared into nothing, she slowly slid down the wall and fell onto her knees crying uncontrollably.

She saw Gene turn slowly towards her and look her straight in the eye. Her stomach tightened, could he see her? Slowly he continued walking. The sound of his crocodile boots echoed as the hit the concrete. Suddenly he stopped, right in front of this glass wall - in front of her.

She took one huge breath and struggled to speak. "G..G.. Gene?"

His eyes never left hers "I told ya Bolly. Your not leaving until I say so"

Before she had a chance to speak she heard a high pitched scream calling her. It was coming from her daughter "MUM!"

She ripped her eyes open, pulling her from the dream she had been having and felt the pain that was left behind from the bottle of red wine the night before. The brightness of the day shown through her window and caused her already achy head to pound with sharp shooting pains.

She closed her eyes again and began to take control of her panted breathing. This kind of dream was almost routine for her now, but she would never get used to it. She started to rub her temples in the hope to relieve some of the pressure within her head.

It was then she heard it. A sound she heard very rarely, but a sound she looked forward to never the less; a muffled sound of a siren in the distance, a blurred vision of florescent jackets and the stifled sound of a mans voice. _"Alex… Alex can you hear me Alex? Stay with me … not too much longer… were almost there… another five minutes and you'll be at the hospital… Alex? Alex?"_

Then darkness and silence. Only another five minutes, how long would that be in this world she thought. Her mind raced through many unanswerable questions and useless thoughts, but then she heard something else. Only this time it was close. She kept her eyes closed and strained her ears to try and work out what and where that sound was coming from.

It was close.

It was getting louder every second.

It was the sound of a heart beat. _Bump-Bump_

Was it her heart beat? _Bump-Bump Bump-Bump_

She again stretched open her eyes and fought off the raging pain in her head. She slowly stood up and began walking in search of the sound.

_Bump-Bump Bump-Bump _

It was getting faster.

_Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump_

She walked towards her front door and realised that the sound was coming from behind It. Cautiously she raised her hand and placed it on the door-knob. She took a huge breath and pulled open the door.

"Blimey Bols, you look like you've been pulled through a hedge backwards" There stood Gene with his hand still in mid-air from his ferocious banging on her door. She groaned, she wasn't sure if her already sensitive head could deal with a day with Gene and his comments. "Get dressed and try and make yourself look half decent"

"Why?" her voice very low and husky.

"Because I've got Ray and Chris bringing in Martin Saunders" she sighed. This was the last thing she needed, well the last thing her _head _needed.

"Okay, give me five minutes" she turned to walk into her bedroom, leaving the front door open as an invitation for Gene to come in. As soon as her back was turned she could almost feel his eyes upon her, she spoke without even looking back "Stop staring at my ass"

***

Fifteen minutes later she appeared from her room, hair, make-up and clothes done to find Gene still stood at her doorframe. He was obviously growing inpatient.

"If your quite done, perhaps we should leave and interrogate the bastard"


	2. Chapter 2

She gabbed for her seatbelt after another of Gene's dangerously sharp turns. His driving was worse than usual and there was only so much that she would take. At the sound of the click from the fastened seatbelt she waited for Gene's comment because of course, she knew that Gene would most defiantly have something to say about this.

"Take that bloody belt off woman" he shot a quick look at her, his blue eyes piercing her brown.

She sighed as her head throbbed lightly "If you insist on driving like an absolute maniac then I'm afraid I have no other choice" she crossed her arms defensively.

"There will be no wearing of belts in my bloody car, understood?" she smiled slightly. There was something about defying the almightily Hunt that she couldn't help but enjoy.

"Well if you drive sensibly then I may reconsider and remove my seatbelt"

"The Gene Genie does _not _drive sensibly" almost on cue, without any warning he threw the car left, causing the back tired to spin and a cloud of white smoke to appear. Again, he took his eyes off the road and onto her, smiling ever so slightly "Don't like it, tough" When finally retrieving grip the car continued on at its ridiculous speed.

"Well if you don't like my wearing of a seatbelt then tough" she smiled quick cheekily and waited for his reply.

"Fine" she felt him place his foot flat on the accelerator and he car grow in speed.

She rolled her eyes and refocused her attention on the world outside her window - her imaginary world. The sky was a bright blue dotted with white clouds, there were couples walking hand in hand, the trees were swaying lightly from the refreshing breeze. It looked almost idyllic.

She closed her eyes and saw her daughters face, the face that she had seen last night, stony and expressionless. She began thinking over her dream and wondered. She frowned lightly, that dream was most certainly one of the worst. The sound of her daughters scream kept going round and round in her head. Never before had she heard such a scream from her daughter and although she knew that it was in fact her subconscious it was enough to send shivers down her spine.

No amount of words could describe how desperately she missed her daughter, her Molly. She was the one and only thing in her life that she had ever truly loved with her whole heart and would give anything and everything for.

She began replaying memories of when Molly was only a baby. The first time she laughed, walked, talked. She thought of her first day at school, Alex felt herself smile, she remembered how nervous Molly had been, how she had clung to her when she had tried to leave, crying for her to stay "_mummy, don't go… stay please, please". _The first tears began to fall. Turning her back to Hunt she was able to hide the wiping of the fallen tears, but when she sniffed she knew she had given the game away.

He sighed "If it means that bloody much to ya Bols, you can keep that stupid belt on"

The pressure within her became too much and the first sob rose. She tried desperately to stop the tears, but with her daughters voice within her head it was almost impossible "_mummy, don't go… stay please, please"_

She felt the car skid to a halt and looked out of her window to find herself at the police station. She quickly took control, repressed her overflowing tears and looked into the concerned eyes of Gene Hunt.

"What's up Bolly, that time of the month?"

"Nothing, no it doesn't matter" she tried fixing her running make-up "what matters at the moment is removing Martin Saunders from the streets before he kills again" she tried escaping from the car, escaping from Gene's stare however, she forget about her seat-belt which now stopped her from getting away. She closed her eyes in frustration and sighed. "I'm just… just thinking about someone who um… it doesn't matter" she unclipped her belt and stepped out of the car and felt the warmth of the sun on her face, which was quickly followed by the refreshing breeze bringing with it the smell of the blooming flowers.

She heard Gene slam shut his car door and mutter "Women, I'll never bloody understand them".

Together they strode up the stairs and into the Metropolitan Police Station. She gave Viv a warm smile which was returned with a cornered frown.

"You alright Ma'am?"

"Yes Viv I'm fine, do you know if Chris and Ray have brought in Martin Saunders yet?"

"Not yet Ma'am, but they should be here any -"

Viv was cut off by the sound of angry shouts coming from just outside. The doors soon crashed open and in came Ray and Chris and who she assumed to be Martin Saunders. Ray was wearing his typical polo-neck with his brown leather jacket and Chris with his blue shirt with Shaz's denim jacket.

"Martin Saunder Guv as you requested" Ray boasted whilst kicking him in the shin causing him to collapse to the ground.

She looked down at Martin and took in his appearance. Tall, skinny, smart navy blue suite with short chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. He matched the description provided by the witness and for some reason had a kind of creepy aura about him.

This however did not seem to effect Gene, who walked right in front of the fallen man and looked at him with disgust.

"Get up"

Martin didn't move.

"I said get up ya bastard"

Still Martin made no attempt to obey instead looked up to Hunt and said "Piss off"

Within a second Gene had pulled Martin from the ground and was now pushing him against the wall by his collar, his face millimetres from his own, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Now you listen to me son. You may think that your un-bloody-touchable, but I will make it so that your life is worse than a tart with pox. So, you do as I god damn tell ya otherwise things may start to get a little bit nasty and you my friend will come off worse I can assure you of that. Understood?"

"Ray, Chris take him to the interrogating room please" Alex's voice sounded quieter than usual.

"With pleasure" Ray smiled and grabbed the back of Martins collar, pushing him into the next set of double doors causing him cry out in pain. Soon Ray and Chris had gone through the double doors and were out of sight.

She turned to look at Gene.

"Right, well then Bolly knickers you up for this?"

She frowned. He had never once asked her that before. "Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I dunno, you seemed pretty upset in the car just now… I just don't want you to go all girly on me when I'm trying to beat a confession out of the suspect and lock the bastard up"

She smiled up at him.

"I'm fine"

"You know, you make my job very difficult Drake"

Now she was confused. "and why is that?"

"Because your something more for me to worry about"

He then coughed a nervous cough and looked down at his shuffling feet. She knew he was nervous because this is exactly what he had done months earlier when asking her out on a date. She smiled lightly at the memory. "You know Bols that um… well um if you ever want to talk about whatever it is you want to talk about then… well I'm here"

She tried to meet his eyes, but he kept then staring at his feet. What he had said, despite its structure, she had found very sweet and it had touched her. Her stomach even did something of a flip.

She reached out and affectionately touched his arm. This was enough to pull his eyes from the floor and again his blue looked deep into her brown. In that moment she felt something almost electric pass between them and after a moment of silence she swallowed to dehydrate her mouth.

"Well. Um, thank you. That means a lot"

After another moment lasting a second, feeling like a year Gene broke eye contact and clapped his hands together. "Right. Well. Good. Lets get the bastard"


	3. Chapter 3

She followed Gene as he strolled into the room with an almost overpowering confidence. The familiar smell of sweat, nerves and fear overflowed from the room, a smell that she was familiar with, but would never come accustom too.

The walls around her all the same dullish blue, a colour that is usually paired with calmness, but within the walls of an interrogation room seemed to withhold all the hope that had been lost and the fear that had replaced it. This, as a result, gave the room such a feeling of sadness that it was no wonder that they turned to alcohol at Luigi's after every case, after ever interrogation. They all just wanted to get away from it, even if it was just for one night. Which in their case was every night.

She looked at the only pieces of furniture within the small room; an old table and four cheap chairs, two on either side. She then focused in on the man who obtained one of the seats. His arms crossed signalling defensiveness and with this, she knew that getting information out of this man was going to be difficult. _But why? If he was innocent then why be defensive? Why drop off the radar if he was innocent? _Her mind spouted questions she planned to get answers too.

She moved to sit in the seat opposite Martin, who refused to make any eye contact and kept his eyes firmly on the ground, his forehead frowning as if in deep thought and she could see the light freckles of sweat over his face. He was nervous. This man was defiantly hiding something. _But what?_

She turned back to look at Gene who was still standing near the doorway and she could tell that he was in his element. She had been here long enough to observe that Gene was very good at pulling the truth from people who would have otherwise kept it too themselves. Although, she knew that his natural talent would be tested with this particular suspect.

After a moment of silence she turned back to face Martin and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the man behind her.

"Lucy Saunders, just eighteen, pregnant… and dead"

"I didn't do it" Martins voice was low and quivering. He was very nervous she thought.

"Oh, but I think you did" she felt Genes presence ascending on her and she knew that he was moving closer. From behind her shoulder dropped numerous photos, all of the crime scene, all of the innocent young woman and her place of death. Looking at the photos she could see that Lucy had been a very beautiful woman with long golden hair, a small button nose and full luscious lips. "On the night of her death, 12th March 1982, witness said she heard her and a man who, surprisingly matches your description havin' a very heated argument. Explain that" with this Gene finally took up the chair beside her, his arm brushing hers as he did so creating a tingling felling pass through her entire body. _That was strange_, Alex frowned for a few moment before turning her attention back onto the happenings within the room. All the while aware of Gene's proxemics.

"Look, me and Lucy" he sighed "we were… um, having some marital problems. We had an argument. I stormed out" his bottom lip quivered and his eyes filled with tears "My last words to her were ones of anger… I will… I will never forgive myself"

"Yeah well I wouldn' forgive you either"

She shot a look at Gene, Martin was emotionally unstable. She knew that any of Gene's insensitive sarcastic comments could result in violent consequences.

"Guv" she lowered her voice to the quietist form of a whisper and spoke directly into his ear "This man is very emotionally unstable, your stupid comments could result in him becoming violent"

She pulled back slightly so that their faces were millimetres from one another, their noses pretty much touching. She found herself flushing at being this close to him. _What is going on with me?_

"Oh, I'm shakin' in my crocodile boots Bolly" his said, his voice as sarcastic as ever.

She sighed in frustration, looked at Martin who was still avoiding her gaze and asked the next question. "What was the argument about?"

"I'm sorry?" Martins eyes met hers for the first time. Theirs deepness in colour filled with such pain mingled in with fear.

"I said what did you and your wife argue about"

He looked horrified and broke eyes contact. "just… just silly things, stupid marriage things" _hardly specific._

She opened her mouth to press the matter, but yet again was interrupted by the same man, only this time her sat beside her.

"Where were ya between the hours of 9pm and 12am on the night of your wife's murder"

"Look I told you we had an argument, I left to clear my head… I don't -"

Again he cut someone off, surprisingly this time it wasn't her "How cum, that from the 12th when we found ya wife's body until now the, 15th have ya been as scarce as an old mans sex drive?"

"Look" Martin sounded worried "the argument me and Lucy had it… it was a bad one, I didn't think she wanted me back so I stayed away" he sighed "when I didn't hear from her I began to get worried so, I went back to the house and that's when those other two blocks picked me up and brought me in here."

"so you left your pregnant wife at home while you wen off to spread more of your seed I take it"

With this comment Martin slammed his fist onto the table and pointed the other hand at Gene "I NEVER ONCE CHEATED ON MY WIFE. EVER!"

Gene was unfazed by his raging temper and firmly took hold of the finger that was now pointed in the face of Alex and twisted it so that Martin cried out in pain. "Don' you point that finger at her else I'll ripe your bloody hand off" his voice almost a growl.

She couldn't help but release a small smile along with another stomach flip.

Releasing his finger Gene again regained his calm and carried on as if nothing had happened. She felt it was her time to speak.

"I'm going to need for you to give us a detailed description of what you did from leaving your wife on the 12th until now. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"Even if he isn' he aint got no bloody choice"

She ignored Gene's comment and continually looked at Martin waiting for a response. Still making no eye contact he nodded his head.

Gene clapped his hands together signalling their time to go "Right Bolly, plonk can do this bit. We have an appointment with the Pathologist, then some very rubbish alcohol"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stay tuned and thank you very much too all those who have reviewed so far, more reviews are always welcome =D… Luigi's scene is coming up =D


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the cold room a shiver pulsed through her entire body. She always hated these rooms. They were always devoid of any outside light due to there not being any windows in the basement, the colours on the walls were always so bland and the atmosphere always seemed to contain a kind of dark heaviness. How anyone was able to work in such a place was beyond her.

Her eyes swept over the all too common room and she took a deep breath as her eyes fell upon a body which was lying on a gurney, covered over by a white cloth. She could see the bump which held the baby and she could tell that Lucy had not been too far away from giving birth. Then a sickening thought tormented her mind: what if the baby had felt the mothers pain during her murder.

This thought alone caused her to close her eyes and turn her back on the body, on the room, on the whole situation. How anyone was capable of such animalistic things was beyond her and she promised herself there and then that she would find the killer and bring them to justice, not only for Lucy, but for the unborn child.

Gene had obviously been watching her and was able to assume what was running through her mind. She heard his voice which sounded surprising soft. " C'mon Bolls"

She unwillingly pulled her eyes open and forced herself to turn around. Just in that moment the Pathologist walked into the room. He was a twig-like man in his late thirties, early forties with the gradual spread of wrinkles removing the youth from his skin. His dark hair held random strands of grey and he wore the typical white, knee length jacket.

"Aha, D.C.I. Hunt, D.I Drake I was wondering when you two would turn up, I hear you have the husband in custody" he was met by a firm silence. Neither were in the mood for small talk.

"What 'appened?" Gene's voice sounded stern, this was obviously hard for him as well. She felt this sudden need to reach out to him, to slip her hand inside his, to wrap her arms around his body. _You have been in tough cases before Alex and got through them without resorting to seeking comfort from colleagues, pull yourself together._ She removed these thoughts from her mind gestured for the Pathologist to pull back the cloth.

He did so.

Lucy's face was as white as paper and yet she looked peaceful, almost as if she was in a deep sleep. The Pathologists words cut through her trail of thought.

"One blunt force trauma to the left temporal lobe." he indicated the bruised and bloody side of her face. The dried blood left a trail from the place of impact down towards her ear and disappeared into her hair. "she would have died instantly" she sighed a great sigh relief. _At least she was not in any pain._

"Was there any other signs of a struggle" Gene wore a slight frown on his face and she noted how he almost refused to look at the victim unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No, I'm afraid not"

"Then why the bloody 'ell are we so sure tha' this is murder then?" his voice became testy.

"what else could it have been?"

"Well, I dunno. Mummy and Daddy argue. Daddy leaves. Mummy drinks more than she can 'andle, falls and hits her head. Dead." she continued to watch him as he still refused to look at Lucy.

"No, no, no. the force needed to cause this kind of trauma was caused by another person smashing something into her temporal lobe." he covered her up once more, satisfied that his work was done. He started to clear up while speaking "My overall conclusion is that whoever struck this young woman did it in a fleeting moment of anger, hitting her temple, accidentally killing her. Anyway, in the case of a fall, the bodies natural response is to brace itself for impact. She would have certainly subconsciously protected herself . Which, if this had happened than there would be many indicators such as -"

"- well I think we have heard enough out of you. This has been as 'elpful as a split condom" Gene turned and looked straight into Alex's eyes. "Y'kno' he can rant almost for as long as you Bolls" he then turned to leave the room, pausing at the door , waiting for her to follow.

"You cuming?"

She was almost mesmerised by the bump that held the baby and decided to ask a couple of questions more for her benefit than for the cases.

"How far along was she?"

"I would estimate around eight months, give or take a week or so. Why do you ask?"

She didn't bother to answer his question, but asked another of which she dreaded the answer. "Did the baby… Um, did it feel any pain?"

She could feel Gene's eyes burning into the back of her head, but this was something that she had to know whether it be good or bad. She continually looked at the Pathologist who seemed to be thinking carefully over his answer

"No" she let out a sigh of relief and nodded thankfully to the Pathologist. She didn't know if what he had said was true or if it was just for her benefit, but she decided that she would believe it, just to make it that bit easier.

She let her eyes linger for a moment more at the covered body and again reinforced the promise she had made before turning on her heel and looking straight into the eyes of Gene.

"Right. Well. Now that your don' Bollinger Knickers, we can get goin' to Luigi's." a small smile curved the corners of his lips "Alcohol. _Mush_"

*********

Luigi's mirrored the duskiness to the world outside, the lights dim and the candles flickered. The warmth of the room was inviting and the sound of laughter echoed through the walls. Members of CID were spotted randomly throughout the restaurant making the loudest noise. Apart from Gene and Alex who sat in their named place, oblivious to all that went on around them, as if in their own little world.

Sitting at their usual seat in the corner of the restaurant she watched as Gene poured her, quite unsteadily, her forth glass of wine_ - _or was it her fifth, sixth. She sighed, she had given up counting long ago, but continually drank on. Another thing she had given up counting was how many whisky's Gene had consumed in the two hours they had been sitting there, but she could see it was starting to take affect.

"Tell me Gene, what are you going to do once I've gone?"

" 'ow many times do I 'ave to say this Bolly before its gets through into your pretty lit'le 'ead" he pulled on his cigarette and blew the smoke in one swift motion "You aint goin' anywhere until I say so -"

" - and you don't say so" she finished the sentence off for him. She had lost count of how many times he had told her that as well.

"Halleluiah, looks like I'm finally getting through to ya Bolls"

She cautiously leant on her unstable elbows and leaned across the table, bringing her face centimetres away from his. She inhaled the scent of him: a mixture of cigarette smoke, whisky and something that was specific to him. She never though such a smell could provoke such a reaction within her body. Her voice sounded low and husky. Seductively low. "You cant stop me from leaving Gene"

"Try me" his voiced matched her own, causing a scent of excitement to speed through her. She began to feel her heart rate increase.

"How would you get me to stay" she was testing him. She kept her eyes staring into his, searching for any sign of change, but whatever he was feeling he was hiding it well.

"wouldn' you like to know" then she saw something within his eyes, a moment of weakness on his part. Looking deep in his oceans of blue she had seen, just for a spilt second, something that she was sure could have been desire, fire, hunger. For what? Her?

Then everything stopped, silence surrounded them, she felt almost smothered by it, unable to move incase she broke it. Her eyes darted down to his lips, then back up again. _Shit, had he seen my moment of weakness._

Then she felt a smile pull of the edges of her mouth and she remembered that her time may be running out in this place and that it was about time she had a little fun, and who better to have the fun with. "You know what Gene" she inched closer, the distance between them reaching the dangerous point "I really would"

"Oh, would you now" she couldn't make up her mind whether he was teasing or stalling. She had made her invitation pretty obvious, now it was his turn to accept. She nodded slowly and the smile grew. "Too bad you won' find out"

She frowned. This she had not expected "What? Why?"

He broke the closeness between them and stood, pulling out his wallet to leave a few notes he spoke just loud enough for her to hear " because D.I. Drake"

_Oh great he was being professional._

"_There would be no limit as to wha' I would do, and lookin' at the state of ya we would undoubtedly end up doin' things that would bring shame to your posh name and only add to your tart reputation" without saying another word or giving her time to respond she watched him stumble out of the restaurant. _

_She threw herself into the back of the chair and sulked childishly. Since when had the Great Gene Hunt, Manc Lion of Fenchurch East ever given a damn over being considerate and thinking over the repercussions of his actions. She refilled her glass and downed the content in one. _

_Rejecting the glass she settled for the bottle and headed up to her apartment regrettably alone, the bottle of Luigi's house rubbish her only source of company._


	5. Chapter 5

Opening her eyes the world around her seemed almost a blur. A montage of colours fought there way through the haze covering her eyes. _Damn the 80's and all It's vibrant colours. _She lay still in her bed for a moment trying to fight off the fatigue that was left from her well-needed sleep. Although something was bothering her; her head didn't hurt. She wasn't suffering from a hangover, which she deemed impossible after the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before.

Something wasn't right.

She sat up, blinking ferociously to try and remove the haze that still remained.

Then there, perched at the edge of her bed sat the weary outline of the unmistakeable Gene Hunt. His face staring at hers.

"Gene?" her voice sounded small and weak.

He opened his mouth to speak but the voice that sounded sent a shiver throughout her entire body and she broke out it a nervous sweat.

"Don't you want to get home Alex?" The voice was that of the man who had been leaving her roses, calling her constantly and taunting her with the ever receding image of home. 2008.

She fought to find her voice, but her mouth had dehydrated. She continually blinked but was unable to remove the haze still impairing her vision. She swallowed. "ho.. How are you… this… it cant. This isn't real"

"You and I both know that Alex, so why are you acting as if it is?" Before she had time to respond he spoke once more. "You do want to see your little girl again don't you Alex?"

"Yes. Yes, of course I do. You know I'd do anything"

"Well then, what's stopping you?" his voice held a certain mocking quality "seeing as you _are _the one who is controlling this world right?"

She sat silent.

"well aren't you?"

Again she sat in silence. Only louder this time.

"I'm surprised you haven't worked it out yet Alex"

She hated it when he called her by her name, a technique usually used by her when trying to exert power over a suspect. She spoke through gritted teeth.

"worked out what?"

Through the haze she could see a smile spread across Gene's face, but it was not Gene's smile, it was his, whoever 'he' was. She never thought it possible to despise this man even more than she already did so, but seeing him use Gene as a host caused pure fury to speed through her body.

"The person who really is in charge of this place" he chuckled. Using Gene's chuckle to laugh at her, if only she had a gun. "It will come as a shock to you, a painful one at that"

"What do you mean? Who's controlling this?" her voice sounder close to a growl.

"The answer Alex, is right in front of you"

The shrill sounded from the phone beside her which caused a splintering pain to shock its way through her skull, pulling her from her dream.

Groaning and with her eyes still closed she threw her hand onto her dressing table in search for receiver. Upon finding it she paused. What if it was him? The man who had just invaded her dream, the man of which she had just escaped?

The shrill of the phone caused her furiously painful headache only to grow in strength and she decided that she would have to face whoever it was because her mind was about to explode from her throbbing hangover. She cautiously picked it up and placed it to her ear.

"Hello" her voices sounded more weak than that within the dream.

"Bolly, get your bony ass down 'er now. Martin Saunders statement is through"

"Gene" his voice brought a smile to her lips.

"Well who else is it going to be bloody, Jesus?" she never thought his sarcastic tone would be as welcome as it was then. It even caused her to laugh against the protests from her achy head. "Your not still drunk are yer?" she could tell that he was smiling.

She cringed as the memories of the night before began to surface: the never empty glass of wine, the fog of cigarette surrounding them, her face inches from his, inviting him closer. Embarrassment began to eat away at her. She coughed nervously and tried to continue to conversation in a different direction.

"No. It's just I had this dream about you and … well, never mind it can wait. Lets just say it's really good to hear your voice Gene"

"Havin' dreams about me are we Bolls?" she was thankful she was in the safety of her bed and that he could not see her blush. Why is it, she wondered, that she never thought before she opened her mouth. She sighed and retaliated in a surprising flirty fashion

"Yes, well we both know that you dream about me"

"Damn right I do Bolly." she heard him cough nervously and could imagine him shuffling his feet.

She felt her stomach do a kind of flip. He was having that affect on her a lot lately and she smiled widely. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"I'm on my way in"

************

Half an hour had passed as she stood before the mirror in her bedroom giving herself the once over. She wore tight dark blue jeans that clung to her curves in just the right places, a red silk top that matched her red lipstick perfectly and of course her white leather jacket. Her eyes were decorated with the same blue eye liner and eye shadow that brought out the green in her own eyes. She nodded in acceptance over the way she looked.

She frowned as her mind began questioning the meaning of her dream, she couldn't shake the feeling that what he had said held a deeper meaning. _The answer Alex, is right in front of you_ this sentence swam through her mind. _What does he mean, right in front of me?_

She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as she doused herself in her sweet perfume and found her black high heel boots.

She was ready.

She was just about to leave her apartment when she heard the unmistakable sound of the Quattro skidding to a halt from just outside her window. Against her better judgement she let a smile spread across her face.

She totted over to the window and leant out, looking over the view of London in the 1980's; there were a lot less buildings, a lot less colour, but never the less it was beautiful in its own special little way. Above the breathtaking view stood the eye-catching red of Gene Hunts pride and joy. His mighty Quattro. Of which she saw him exit as he began bellowing up to her.

"Wha' the bloody hell are you doing Drakey?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"Well when I said t'get your bony ass down the station now, I meant _now!_" oh, he really knew how to push her buttons. She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. None of which he could see from the distance.

"Well are you bloody cumin' or am I goin' t'have' t'catch this piece of scum on me own."

"You couldn't do it without me Gene" she teased.

"Believe me Bolly I'd been doin' this job just fine before you and yer psychiatry came along"

"its psychology!" he _really _knew how to push her buttons. _She _knew that _he knew the correct term, but he still seemed to insisted on calling it psychiatry just to annoying her._

"_I - DON' - CARE" _

_She inhaled deeply trying to calm her aggravation caused by this very aggravating man. Closing her eyes she began counting to ten._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Sev-_

_Her thoughts were interrupted "ALEX"_

_Her eyes shot open and fell upon the pouted face of Gene "Y'know what Guv is it actually impossible for you to keep that temper of yours under control?" her voice had grown short and her hands tightened into fists._

"_When waitin' for a bloody woman to put 'er face on then yes" She opened her mouth to respond. "Detective Inspector Drake if you so much as utter another word I will personally see that your lips are glued together for the rest of eternity. Now, I am only goin' to say this one - more - time. Get in this car pronto. Capice?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thank you very very much to all those that have reviewed this story so far, it really gives me the encouragement needed to continue =D more reviews are always welcome as well as constructive criticism. Hope everybody enjoyed the season finale =D Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed x _


	6. Chapter 6

They burst through the double doors of CID together causing the room to silence immediately. Skilfully, Gene strode through the sea of on lookers and into his office, upon closing the door the noise within the room continued as normal. She stared in wonder, genuinely surprised at how much respect the team had for him.

She began walking towards her desk, but when she saw a single red rose lying on her paperwork a heart-stopping fear passed through her. She was not scared of the man who had left this rose himself, just how much he knew about her. He knew absolutely everything and yet she knew next to nothing about him. He knew where she worked, where she lived and worst of all he knew about Molly. Molly.

Her heart rate increased, her temperature rose, the sounds within the room started to recede and the room began to spin. Reaching the point of fating she leant against her desk for support and was approached by a nervous looking Shaz.

"You alright Ma'am?" her voice was filled with concern and innocence.

She looked towards her and tried to give her a not so reassuring smile "Yes Shaz I'm fine, just… tired" she took three cleansing breaths and the room stabilised once more.

"Oh, well the Gov asked me to give this to you" she looked to a blue folder being offered to her and took it instantly. Before she had even opened it Shaz answered the question within her mind. "It's that Saunders blokes statement"

"Thank you Shaz" she smiled at her again, this time with more warmth. As Shaz began to walk away she took her arm very lightly and lowered her voice "You didn't happen to see who left that…um, that rose on my desk did you?"

"Nah. Sorry Ma'am. I think it was 'ere when I came in this morning"

It was the response she had expected and yet still felt a twang of disappointment. "Yeah, thanks again Shaz"

She watched the young woman walk off before sitting at her own desk and began toying with the rose before throwing it not too carefully into her bin. Images of her dream returned, bringing along with them many questions. It still caused a sickening feeling when ever she pictured Gene at the edge of her bed speaking with that voice of which she had learnt to hate.

Anger built within her as she remembered how he had taunted her with the image of home and of the chance of seeing her little girl again. However, she was now beginning to reach the point of losing all faith, that he or anything could get her back home, but she knew one thing for sure; she would never stop fighting.

"_The person who really is in charge of this place. It will come as a shock to you, a painful one at that"_ what did he mean? Pain physically, mentally, emotionally? Did he even really know who is in control or just using it to keep me guessing, she wondered. _"The answer Alex, is right in front of you"_ what? What the hell could that possibly mean? she let out a groan in frustration and placed her head in her hands.

For the second time that day she turned to her calming techniques:

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Sev- and for the second time that day she was interrupted by the same man.

"Detective Inspector Drake. Glad to see that yer being as useful as ever" she lifted her head and her eyes fell upon Gene who was now standing in front of her desk.

"will you ever let me get to ten?" she asked, annoyance laced her voice.

"You what?"

She sighed and slightly rubbed her temples, the hangover from the night before was still causing her head to thump lightly. "Never mind Gov. What do you want?"

"Well, I thought that per'aps you and that self induced 'angover of yours needed a kick up the backside"

"why did you think that?" still she rubbed her head lightly. That booming voice of his was not helping.

"Jus' look at the state of yer"

"such a Gentlemen" she said this more to herself than him, but of course he had heard it.

"I am many things Bolls, but I can tell you that a Gentlemen is not one of 'em"

The next words that came out of her mouth shocked even herself "well you acted like a gentlemen last night, didn't you?" her voice held a certain sharpness to it that even _she didn't even understand. She wasn't angry at him for not taking advantage of her drunken state last night, was she?_

_Her eyes met his and they held. The blue from his eyes piercing through her, his face was motionless and his pout was in place. After a silent moment he spoke "Well your lucky I did Bolly or who knows what would 'ave 'appened"_

_She leant forward across the desk, lowering her voice so that she wasn't heard by ears near by "What do you think would have happened Gene?" there it was again, that almost flirty tone to her voice. It had appeared last night but she had thought that it was a result of the alcohol. Now, here she was stone cold and slightly painfully sober and she was flirting with her superior, her construct, Gene._

_He rested both of his hands onto her desk and leaned in slightly so that their faces were inches from one another "use you imagination Bollyknickers, that's what its there for" and with that he turn and went back into his office. _

_She sat for a moment and thought about what he had said. She had never used her imagination on him before, it never even crossed her mind. She had dreamt of him in her bed once before but that was about the extent of it. The imagination was a powerful thing, she should know, and just the though alone caused a smile to tug on his lips. This shocked her._

_Shaking her head lightly she came to a quick conclusion that what she really needed was another Thatcherike to help release some of the sexual energy that was building up inside her. Although, that Thatcherike wanker was awful in that department and she knew she needed a lot more to satisfy her need. Her eyes drifted and landed on Gene who was now leaning back on the chair at his desk doing what looked like doodling on a pad. Maybe he could hit the spot. Her stomach flipped and her heart rate increased, well her body seemed to think so and she was pretty sure that he would be able to live up to his lion reputation… _

_Pulling herself from these thoughts she was shocked at the filthiness of her own mind. She felt herself redden and told herself it was down to hormones and banished the use of her imagination where he was concerned. _

_Turning her attention to the blue folder she began to read._

_*******_

_Twenty minutes later she walked straight into Gene's office, still holding that folder. _

"_Gov -"_

"_Oi, this is my part of the jungle and last time I checked knockin' was still expected" he pouted._

"_Gov something's not right?" she was unfazed by his outburst and closed the door behind her._

"_What you mean besides that fruitcake 'ead of yours?" he was still sitting at his desk like he had been the last time she had looked into here only now his crocodile booted feet rested upon his desk and his arms were crossed._

"_Martin Saunders statement.. Its not adding up" she pointed to the folder within her hand._

"_Why is it that nothin' is eva' simple with you?"_

_She took a seat opposite to him and laid the folder on his desk "see here" she pointed to a section of the statement "he is unsure of what he is saying, always correcting himself, using more than the usual amount of fillers, he is lying Gov"_

_He took the paper and brought it to his face and read silently "Looks alright ter me"_

"_Well your not trained to notice these kinds of things"_

"_No I'm trained to look at the facts Drakey. His wife was found dead, we questioned him, he gives a statement. No motive, no weapon, no eye witnesses resulting in no conviction. Capice?" she sat in silence "n' it don't matter what psycho-nonsense you cum' up with cos in the end Bolly the facts are all that count" _

_As much as she hated to admit it he was right, but so was she - in her mind - something wasn't right and if facts were what they needed than the facts they would find._

"_well lets go then" she stood from the chair._

"_where?" he wore a face of bewilderment._

"_to find the facts"_

"_yeah I'm sure Viv has a tone ready for yer behind the front desk" he scoffed. _

"_I'm going, with or without you" she pulled on her white leather jacket and looked him in the eyes "are you coming with me?"_

"_Not like I 'ave a choice is it?" he stood, threw on his black coat and picked the Quattro keys off his desk. While they walked from the office he spoke again "Jus' so I know, where are we goin'?"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thank you for your patients and I beg for your forgiveness having left this story without an update for so long, but for some reason I wasn't happy with the characterisation, still not entirely happy with it but I couldn't have you guys waiting too long. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought and any constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you again =D x_


	7. Chapter 7

The almightily power of the Quattro came to a skidding halt outside their first destination; The Dog's Jewel. They sat in silence, both waiting for each other to make the first sound. The midday sun powered through the metal structure of the car and slowly she felt the car rise in temperature and small beads of sweat began to break out across her hair line.

She looked outside and into the world. This world. If in fact it was a world and not just a creation from her cerebral cortex. She could see the tree's sway lightly, children running through the streets and cars driving by. A montage of smells filled her nostrils; cigarette smoke, alcohol and freshly cut grass. She smiled to herself, it was times like these, when she was tranquil and this world continued on as normal that she truly wondered whether it was all part of her imagination or if it was a twisted and yet very real reality. She hoped it was. She really did.

"Right, so, are we jus' gonna boil in 'ere or are we actually gonna do something?'"

She was pulled from her inner thoughts; shaking her head she looked to a now pouting Gene "Sorry, miles away" she looked down at Martin Saunders statement. "It says here that after arguing with his wife he went to The Dog's Jewel, had two pints to clear his head and left to find somewhere to stay for the night. He estimates that he entered the Pub at around 8:30pm and left at 11pm."

"Still think this is a bloody waste of time"

"Always the optimist aren't we Guv" she un-did her seatbelt and exited the car, closely followed by him. Leaning against the top of the Quattro she spoke. "Just trust me on this"

"'Ow many time 'ave i 'eard that?"

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky this time"

"Maybe I'll get lucky and you for once shut that posh trap of yours when told, but I sharnt 'old me breath"

She sighed and began heading for the Pub doors. Pushing them open she was overwhelmed by the familiar sound of the rumbling speech, the familiar smell of alcohol and the familiar sight of drunken men. On first glance it seemed like it was a fairly higher class version of Luigi's; the seats had comfortable cushions compared to Luigi's flattened ones, the carpet was clear of any stains from spilt drinks and the tables were spotless. Although, it didn't have the warm air that she was met with every time she entered into Luigi's and no Italian Barman ready with a smile.

She strode in, Gene walking by her side and as she went to whisper her suggested next move he had climbed, quite unsteadily, on top of one of the spotless tables and shouted.

"Right you bunch of pansies who in 'ere has ever laid eyes on this man." He pulled out a photo and lifted it above his head "Goes by the name of Martin Saunders"

After a moment of silence a small voice echoed from within the sea of on looking wide-eyed faces. They had obviously never had the pleasure of meeting anyone quite like the Guv before she thought, then again how could they? He was one of a kind. Soon however, after everyone had managed to peal their eyes off the man whom was now ruining their table and shouting insults at them she watched as all heads turned to the origin of the voice and soon all eyes were on him.

"Looks like you may have been right 'bout sumin' Bolly"

"When am I ever wrong?"

"Don' get me started" he clambered off the table and strode through the still stunned looking men; she noted the barman had turned raspberry red, his eyes wide with shock. Suddenly he spoke very sharply.

"N' who the 'ell are you?"

"More importantly" Gene stopped and turned to face the man "you are the very man who is going to pull me a large pint" he then continued walking.

She decided it would be up to her to clean up this mess, she walked over to the barman who now looked even more red, if that was possible and showed him her badge "Sorry about him" she tilted her head over in the direction on Gene "My name is Detective Inspector Alex Drake and that was Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt" putting away her badge she retrieved her own photo of Martin Saunders "This man entered your Pub on the 12th at roughly 8pm and leaving at 11pm and is now a suspect in a very serious charge. Do you recognise him? His name is Martin Saunders"

The man observed the photo carefully and lightly shook his head "Nah, sorry love. Get a lot of faces 'round 'ere, all I can tell you is that he aint a local or else i'd 'a recognised 'im"

"What about Lucy Saunders, ever heard of her?" she knew she was grabbing at straws but she had to be sure. Again the barman shook his head.

At this moment the booming voice of Gene came from somewhere in the near distance "Drake!"

She rolled her eyes, apologised once again to the barman and began budging her way passed many to reach the one man who she was looking for. While pushing passed the bodies of many sweaty men she silently wished that she had left this particular trip until after the lunchtime rush.

Finally, after what felt like twelve saunas and fifty wolf whistles she found him standing in front of a corner booth containing one rather sad looking man. The man's tables held three empty pint glasses, his dark brown hair looked un-combed and his face un-shaven. She walked and stood beside Gene and as she did so he spoke "Typical woman. Wantin' one thing one minute, then the next, off doin' sumin' else"

"I was clearing up your mess actually" she spoke stubbornly.

"I don' leave messes Bolly"

"Well, that barman was ready to throw you out"

"I'd like to see 'im try – " he frowned "Cum to think of it, I still aint got my Beer. OI! Where's my bloody beer!?"

She was now getting annoyed "Guv, will you just shut up about the beer and focus on the case" she pointed to the man who sat unfazed by the bicker that had just been shared, whose eyes were almost dead to the surrounding world.

She took a seat next to him and spoke gently "Hello. My name is D.I. Alex Drake and this is my colleague D.C.I. Gene Hunt." She waited for him to respond and when he didn't she continued "you are the man who spoke when asked if anyone knew Martin Saunders, yes?"

He turned and made eye contact with her for the first time and she could tell by the dark rings around his eyes that he had hardly slept "Yes. That was me. Why do you ask?" his voice was low and sounded tired.

"'Ow do you know 'im?" Gene's face was stern.

The man's eyes left hers and found Gene's "He... he is my brother"

"well 'e is in a lot ov trouble"

"What? How do you mean?" he was now obviously worried.

She met Gene's eyes as he took up a place beside her on the booth, the heat from his body radiating over her.

"Is my brother okay?" This was now obviously his main concern and she could instantly tell that he was the eldest of the two of them as she watched this man's protective side shine through.

She sighed as she wondered where to begin. "Your brother's wife. She –"

"Lucy" the man's eyes seemed to light up. She swallowed; her nerves caused her to break out in a sweat. This was the worst part of the job.

"I'm very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this"

"Tell me what?" the light that shone in his eyes only moment ago was now replaced with fear, a cold and solid fear.

"That um..." her stomach tightened.

"Tell me what?" the man repeated only this time the fear had spread to his voice and she took a deep breath.

"I'm very sorry. Lucy... Lucy is dead. Murdered. Martin is our main suspect."

It was as if she was watching the man beak down in slow motion. First he frowned and shook his head, denying what he heard to be the truth. He began to stutter and repeat mostly the word "No" over and over and over but each time growing more and more desperate. She could see his hand begin to shake and the tear began to fall. Soon enough the sobs started and all attention was on them.

She panicked. She tried to comfort him but that only seemed to make him worse. His sobs grew in strength until the whole of the pub had silenced and everyone's eyes were watching them. She tried to move him from the booth away from all the onlookers.

"Help me Hunt!" she shouted.

"How do you expect me ter 'elp!?" he shouted louder in response.

"Just... help me get him outside, anything!"

She and Gene pulled this broken shell of a man outside into the midday sun. He sat on the curb, unable to hold his own weight and slowly began to calm down. She positioned herself beside him and placed her hand on his arm sympathetically and his glossy blue eyes penetrated hers. When he spoke he sound so helpless "How... d... did she die?" she couldn't help but shake this feeling that something was wrong, but she pushed this to one side and focused on this man.

"Blunt force trauma. It was quick. She and the baby didn't feel any pain" his bottom lip quivered and he placed his head in his hands. She hated herself for asking the next question because obviously this man was not in the mood for talking, but it had to be done "I'm sorry, I should have asked you this before but what's your name?"

"P...P...Peter Saunders" his voice was muffled by his hands.

"Okay Peter, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" she tried to keep her voice as calm as possible.

He shook his head and sniffed loudly. "Was there anyone with any reason to want to harm Lucy Saunders in anyway?" she heard from behind her Gene's lighter strike and a pull on a cigarette.

Sniffing again he lifted his head from his hands and shakily rubbed away the tears "No. No one, everyone loved Lucy. Always willing to give a smile she was" he chuckled at the memory of her and she had to hold back the tears. Why is it she wondered that the worst happened to those who deserved it the least?

"What about her marriage with Martin. He mentioned some marital problems?"

The crying seemed to decrease and he eyes seemed to narrow. "What do you mean marital problems?" he seemed almost scarily serious.

Gene then decided to throw in his comment "Well, I think it means they were 'aving problems within the marriage. Bedroom department probably, yer brother didn't seem like the kind who could satisfy a woman"

She turned and shot him a look that could freeze water "Thank you for that Guv"

"Did he specify what kind of problems they were going through?" she frowned; the feeling was back, the feeling that something just wasn't right.

"there would'n' be anything that you're not tellin' us would there now?" Gene was obviously feeling the same way that she was. She kept her eyes on Peters face searching for anything that may give a glimpse into the truth because she didn't know whether to believe what was about to come out of his mouth.

She watched as he frowned, ever so lightly, so much so that it was hardly noticeable. She saw him open his mouth to speak, hesitate and then close it once more. After a moments silence he spoke "No, nothing that I can think would be of any relevance"

"Evrythin' is relevant in a bloody murder investigation" Gene's voice was almost mocking.

"God is in the detail" again she searched for hidden clues.

"Well, no I have no information and if you don't mind this is all becoming very overwhelming so if you'll excuse me" he pulled himself from the curb and started to wonder off.

"Oi!" Gene's voice penetrated the silence and Peter turned "Stay close, we're not done" Peter nodded and continued on his way.

She watched him walk off into the distance, almost mesmerised by him. She knew that both the Saunder brothers were hiding something but she still had no idea what it could be. She was so lost in her own thought that she didn't even realise Gene move to stand in front of her.

"Y' ready Lady Bolls?"

"Yeah, I'm coming" as she stood one of her boots slid of the side of the curb, sending her flying forward and straight into Gene's arms of which he instantly enclosed round her to stop her from falling to the ground.

Her head was pressed against his chest and her arms pressed between her body and his. Slowly she lifted her head and found that he was already looking down at her. Their gazes locked, her heart rate increased and everything seem to stop. However as soon as it had started it had stopped, Gene removed his arms from her and nodded over towards the Quattro, but that moment what was only five seconds seemed like a lifetime.

She caught her breath, unknowing that her lungs had been deprived of it and felt as if she was in a daze, and it felt wonderful.

Finally the feeling in her legs return and she hurriedly caught up with Gene and sat in her rightful place in the Quattro, right beside him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello to all and I hope that you are enjoying the holidays for those of you in school and college =D Firstly, can I apologise on behalf of technology because as some of you have noticed my chapters have sometimes uploaded partly in italics... I do not know why this is or how to stop it so if this does occur in any future chapters please try to ignore it. Secondly, a big Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this Fic so far as it means a lot to me =D Finally, as always I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought =D x


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Hope everyone is good and to those who collected their A-Levels this week I hope they made you smile =D

I'm sorry ... this chapter may not be up to its usual standard because I am getting up in ... um ... 4 hours to go to Spain for a one week holiday and so I decided to quickly speed write this chapter before I go.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been an hour since leaving the Dogs Jewel and within that time they had argued over seatbelts, directions and whether the next destination would give them any useful information towards this investigation what so ever.

They now sat in silence, a stubborn silence.

She stared straight ahead, knowing that he would and therefore waiting for his next comment to fuel her already reddening anger. She sighed as she remembered the feeling he had created in her just a short time ago. Oh, how it felt to be within his strong embrace, his cold blue eyes staring deeply into hers and the heat of his body warming her through to her core.

Quickly she stole a look at him and laughed at herself. How she had ever felt such things for a man who caused her this much aggravation was beyond her. _I must have a lot more built up sexual frustration than I once thought._

"You ill?" His question came from out of the blue and she was sure that he was asking her that a lot more these days.

"What? No. Why?" she spoke firmly, her aggravation still bubbling.

"Only Y'been quite for over five minutes now. Didn' think that motor-mouth of yours could be still fer that long"

She didn't humour him with a reply; she just sent him a very cold look, one that could freeze water. Again silence filled the car. She decided to try and calm herself before reaching their next destination, which they would have found already if he could have put aside his ridiculous pride for one minute and stopped to ask for directions like she had said, but she wouldn't go down that road of thought; it would only cause her more annoyance.

For the hundredth time she looked through Martin Saunders statement, always feeling like something was wrong, almost like there was something missing and every time she reread his statement this feeling would grow. _Why? What's making me feel this way?_

Everything made sense, didn't it?

Martin and Lucy had fought and according to his statement he had left their house at around 8:15pm, he then entered the Dogs Jewel, had two pints and left at 11pm. He then apparently went to find somewhere to stay for the night and landed at a small B&B, the same B&B they were searching for now. After a couple of days with no contact he went back to their house and before even walking through the front door Chris and Ray had arrested him and brought him in for questioning.

Lucy had died between the hours of 9pm and 12am, so if this B&B proved his whereabouts of that night then his alibi secure and he would be free to go. Yet, still this feeling ate away at her.

She frowned. What was missing?

Her thoughts were interrupted "What yer thinking Bolls?"

"It's more a gut feeling"

"Alright then, yer gut feelin' is?"

"That Martin Saunders is hiding something. It's his statement Guv, It's... Something isn't adding up"

"What doesn'?"

"Well if I knew that then we wouldn't be driving around in circles looking for this B&B would we"

"We? What do you mean we? You, Bolly were the one who dragged me out here, I said this would be a waste of time and what have we learnt so far, jack shit."

She sighed "Don't start this again"

"Whats the road again?" His voice held a hint of hope.

"Absworth"

With no warning the car was flung the car right, pushing her left and soon the car had skidded to a stop. He turned his head and his face held a hint of a smile. "No directions needed Bolly. Never doubt the Gene Genie" and with that exited, leaving her breathing deeply, trying to retain control.

******

Soon they were inside the tiny B&B with floral wallpaper, dim lights and a very dark green carpet. Not at all like the usual vibrant colours of the 80's.

Silently they walked towards what looked like a piece of wood stuck to the wall holding a small silver bell of which Gene rung furiously. Almost instantly an elderly woman, perhaps in her late sixties appeared from behind a closed door at the end of the very dim corridor and began to walk towards them, offering a welcoming smile as she walked.

"One room for you both then?"

Almost instantly both Alex and Gene spoke with a kind of unneeded sharpness "No!"

The woman looked shocked at the response and silenced. She began to feel slightly guilty for responding with such harshness and so began to apologise.

"I'm sorry. We are here on police business – " she was interrupted.

"But believe me if I was to bring a bird 'ere it would _not_ be this one" Gene then light a cigarette that had been resting behind his ear during their car journey here.

"In your dreams" she spoke quickly and quietly, trying to keep as much professionalism as possible.

"I cud' 'ave 'ad yer at Luigi's last night if I wanted too" she didn't even need to look at his face to see the slight smug look on his face and the thing that annoyed her the most was that she knew that he was right.

Taking a short breath she decided to discard his comment and do her job.

"Did a man by the name of Martin Saunders check in here on the 12th?"

The old woman then began flicking through a tiny notepad that Alex thought must have contained the rooms and their applicants. Soon she made a tiny "Ah" sound and spoke.

"Yes 'e did, 11:45pm. I 'member him, 'e Came in 'ere all upset and crying. 'E asked for a room and didn't check out until the 15th"

"He was crying?" interesting that he would be crying she thought.

"Yes"

"Did you ever find out why?" she knew what her answer would be, but she wanted to be thorough.

"No. Never get involved me. Give the customer what they want and that's it"

"Is there anything you can tell us about him; any visitors, letters, anything?" she was getting desperate.

"No, 'e just stayed in his room. Don't think I actually saw him leave his room once, but I could be mistaken. My memory's not what it used to be"

Gene now decided to join. "Yer telling me that for three days 'e never left his room?"

"Yes, but like I said I could be mistaken"

"So 'e was just like any other customer then?"

Still that is slightly odd isn't it? Alex couldn't help but question the reasons as to why he would stay in his rented room for three days when his wife was at home pregnant. What had they argued about? Why was he so reluctant to release that detail?

The old woman nodded lightly and Alex sighed. She knew that Martin was hiding something and it was beginning to frustrate her that she couldn't find out what. She fought down the urge to swear.

"What's yer name love?"

"Janice. Janice Gordon"

"Thank yer Janice, you 'ave been very 'elpful"

After one last smile they left the B&B and walked back out into the sunlight.

"Biggest load of shite, absolute waste of time"

"It wasn't all that bad. We have learnt some things"

"Oh well please enlighten me Drake because I think you 'ave been 'earing thing I 'aven't" with her mood as it is, Gene's sarcasm was the last thing she needed.

"Well, we now know his brother, that he staying in his room for three days straight – "

"Oh well case closed then, well done Bolly. Fancy bottle of shampoo at Luigi's to celebrate"

"You know what Guv, its days like this when I just can't wait to get home" she walked closer to him and squared up to him.

"Yer don't mean it Bolls, you like it 'ere and you know it" his voice had lowered and become slightly quieter.

She opened her mouth to reply and froze. She knew what she wanted to say, how she wanted to scream against what he had just said and call him every name that she could possible think of and yet it was as if she had lost her voice. The reason for her sudden silence was because she knew that Gene was right, he was right for the second time today and both times she really wished that he could be wrong.

The truth was she loved it here. Hell, she didn't even really mind the arguments with Gene because in this place she felt more alive than she had done in her entire life. She knew that she had to go home, back to Molly, she knew that, but she also knew that she was miss this place and the people desperately. She was really beginning to understand why Sam Tyler had stayed, it was even tempting to her and yet she knew that Molly would always come first. She would come before any world, any friends, before Gene.

"I will get home" this was the only sentence that she could think to say.

"What's stopping yer?"

Again she opened her mouth to answer but this time she froze due to fear. She had often thought of what had been keeping her here, but never what had been keeping her here emotionally and now that she was faced with the question she didn't like to think of the possible answers.

She stared at him continuously, unable to do anything.

"C'mon let go get you drunk"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Going on Holiday and so I won't be back writing my next chapter until next week =D I am sorry for any spelling, grammar mistakes as it is late and I am tired and I did not have time to proof read.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought, it would be nice to come home to some reviews =D THANKS x


	9. Chapter 9

Back from Spain with another Ashes to Ashes chapter  I hope you enjoy it x

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She followed Gene through the doors and into Luigi's. The familiar aroma of burning candles, alcohol and sweaty men invaded her nostrils, warmth soothed her cold skin and laughter vibrated against her ears.

Her eyes scanned the room. She could see Luigi behind the bar drying glasses, Chris and Shaz sitting close together in private conversation and sitting opposite to them was a very bored looking Ray. She continued scanning the room looking at familiar and non-familiar faces and she spoke in almost a whispered tone.

"It has to be real"

She didn't even realise that she was now standing alone, having been abandoned by Gene who was sitting in his seat at their usual table pouring her first glass of wine. Placing the bottle on the table he looked up and her and held her eyes as she walked across the room towards him.

Sitting in her usual seat she picked up the newly filled wine glass and raised it slightly.

"Cheers" She swallowed her first mouthful and felt as the desirable poison burned its way down her throat.

"What are we celebratin'?"

She thought about it for a moment and sighed deeply.

"Life and the many different worlds within it – if this is a world at all" again she swallowed another mouthful.

She watched as he tilted his head lightly in confusion.

"What the bloody 'ell are you yappin' on 'bout Drakey?"

"Something you couldn't possibly understand Guv" she could almost see him give up caring and light up one of his dreaded cigarettes before swallowing his whisky in one.

"Luigi!"

Gene's voice overpowered the sound of everybody and everything else within the room and was met by a response that was barely audible.

"Yes, yes Mr Hunt"

Luigi appeared from around the side of the bar and walked over to the table holding a bottle of Gene's favourite whisky and placed it on the table.

"That'll be four pounds Mr Hunt"

"Add it on me tab Luigi"

She watched as Luigi's face dropped and he sighed deeply knowing that the tab of Gene Hunt would never be paid and nothing he could say or do was ever going to change that. She smiled lightly as she watched him walked off mumbling the Italian words that he was too scared to say in English in front of the almightily Lion of Fenchurch East.

Gene refilled his glass while she swallowed her last mouthful. Almost as soon as her empty glass had been placed on the table Gene was refilling it once more. He refilled it again and again and again and again until she was satisfyingly drunk.

In her drunken mind there was no shame and no embarrassment and with this there was an endless supply of confidence which was a very dangerous combination, as she had found out from the previous evening. Therefore she decided to ask Gene the one question that she could never seem to get an answer for.

"Gene?" She could see his eyes struggling to hold hers after drinking far too much whisky "what happened with you and Mrs Hunt?" her words slightly slurring.

She saw his whole body stiffen and watched as he let out a deep sigh. "Not now Bolly"

Lifting her glass she brought it to her lips and gulped down a large mouthful "now Gene"

"No Alex"

She stopped. He had used her first name, meaning that he was serious but she was a determined and stubborn person at the best of time but when drunk she was twice as bad.

"Why won't you tell me Gene?"

"Coz"

She leant her chin on top of a very unsteady hand on the table "she left you I know that, but why?"

"Is there any way in shutting you up coz I'm getting a 'eadache? No wonder your 'usband bloody left you"

"I don't know why I ever married Pete. I always knew deep down that he was a bastard but I was too young to care..." she frowned deeply and felt as Gene's eyes bore into her. "I was stupid and living in some kind of fantasy world thinking that we could have been the perfect family, but when he left I wasn't even surprised. Y'know I gave him everything" she began waving her hand holding the wine glass about, spilling wine across the table. "Everything! While he just lounged around doing nothing and one day he just up and left!" she could feel all the hate for him rising and due to her intoxicated state tears were beginning to form. She sighed and fought them down.

"She was a good shag, cooked and cleaned. That's why I married me wife"

She lifted her eyes to meet his and for some reason she couldn't help but smile.

"How romantic"

"Gene Genie don't do romance Bolls"

She swallowed the last of her wine glass and blinked slowly trying to focus. Her stomach churned and she felt as the hot saliva rose from beneath her throat. "I'm going to be sick"

"Well there's a suprise"

She closed her eyes and rested her head on top of her arm that was placed on the table. The sound of muttering all around her filled the air with a light vibration that rippled over her body. She swallowed trying to rehydrate her mouth and inhaled deeply before releasing this air back to the world in a very long sigh.

Then suddenly she could see bright lights flying above her head and the sound of crashing doors. _Detective D.I. Drake, Female, mid-thirties, gunshot wound to the head. She needs to be prepped for surgery right away._ The unusual aroma of disinfectant invaded her nostrils; a cold sweat was coating her body and the sound of electrical equipment vibrated against her ears.

She tried to open her eyes wide enough to see the full scene, but her eyelids were too heavy and she was in too much pain. She tried to speak, to ask where Molly was, but a brick seemed to be lying over her chest making it impossible to gain enough breath to speak.

She gasped as she was hit with the dry warmth that now seemed to surround her. Her eyes quickly ripped open causing a slight pain to course through her head. She groaned. Swallowed. She needed water.

She pushed herself up and realised for the first time that she had been laying down and that she was no longer in Luigi's, but in fact she on her sofa within her flat. She frowned, which hurt her head.

Pulling her legs from the sofa they landed not on the hard ground like she had been expecting, but on the sleeping form of Gene Hunt. He then groaned.

"Gene?"

He groaned again.

She turned on the lamp and looked at the time: 3:27, she must have been sleeping for at least two hours.

She tiptoed to the kitchen and pored herself some water which she drank in one mouthful and after two more glasses she felt slightly better and headed back to the sofa. However, Gene was no longer sleeping on the floor, but had risen so that he was resting against the sofa, rolling his head along his shoulders.

"Y'know you could have slept on the bed"

He groaned in response and she began to wonder if he had lost the use of his voice.

She smiled.

"They are getting me prepped for Theatre, which is good. It is very very good because it means that I am almost there. Almost back home" she just realised that she had no idea how she had gotten here, if she had passed out or was just too drunk to remember "How did I get up here?"

"'ow do yer bleeding think? Yer passed out so I had to bloody carried yer and get yerself on a diet Bolly coz I almost broke me back on the way up 'ere"

She sent him a very cold look.

"What's the time?" he searched around the room looking for a clock.

"Three thirty"

Hearing this Gene dragged himself from the floor and stretched in preparation for leaving.

"Do you want a drink before you go?" For some reason she felt completely comfortable with him in her apartment at this time in the morning.

"No thanks Bolls, I best be off" and as he passed her she was smothered by his aftershave mixed in with alcohol and cigarettes, her stomach flipped, which was not such a good thing in its delicate state.

She watched him reach the door and couldn't stop herself from saying "so, will you ever tell me about Mrs Hunt?"

She saw him stop in his tracks and turn to face her. The loneliness in his eyes more vivid then it had ever been and she had to fight the urge to walk over and hug him.

"Never needed anyone Bolly. What 'appened with 'er don't matter"

"Everybody needs someone" she spoke quite and softly as if she were speaking to a small child.

"Who do you need then Lady Bolls?"

"You" the response leaped from her mouth even before she had a chance to think it over. He looked her straight in the eye and their gaze held, his drunken state seem to have lifted and he seemed as sober as day. She struggled with the idea of what to do next. Part of her wanted to walk over to him, just to be close to him, smell his scent again and see what was to happen, while another part of her was keeping her legs cemented to the ground.

She seemed to have lost control over her own body as she took a step forward towards him without any conscious decision. Another three steps forward and she would be where she wanted; close to him, close enough to smell him, feel him and close enough so that anything could happen.

She took another step and her heart rate began to increase, but before she could take another he had opened the door and spoke.

"G'night Alex" he walked from her apartment and closed the door behind him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you to all those that reviewed this Fic so far, coming back from Spain to those lovely reviews was great. Would love to know what you think of this new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!! x


	10. Chapter 10

To all those who went back to School and College this week, Enjoy! I know that it's easier said than done ...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As like most mornings nowadays, Alex Drake woke up to find that she was indeed suffering from a furious hangover that no amount of aspirin could cure. She tried to reduce its pounding by massaging her temples and yet no amount of rubbing could help soften the pain that was coursing through her skull.

Slowly, she went through her morning routine, trying her upmost to avoid any loud noises for fear of her head exploding. After she was showered, dressed and with make-up and perfumed applied she threw on her white leather jacket and a dark pair of sunglasses to keep the sun from worsening her already unbearable pain.

The night before was _at_ _best_ blurry, but she was certain that she had not done anything stupid because she could still feel that pent up sexual tension just eating away inside her. On her way into the station she tried to sort through those hazy imagines of the night before, but that kind of thinking only caused more pain to her head than she believed it was worth.

She walked into the station, her sunglasses remaining on her eyes and took three deep breaths before heading into CID. The noise within that room on a normal day was enough to give anybody a headache, but with a hangover already in full swing she would have happily turned around and gone straight back to the safety and silence of her bed.

"It's going to be a long day" she sighed under her breath before striding into the room and taking a seat at her desk.

It was a while before she noticed the blood-red rose placed nicely in the centre of her desk and when her eyes first landed on the unwanted item a shiver passed though her. She lifted the rose and studied it for a minute or so and she wondered why this person, whoever he was, was sending her such things that to the unknowing eye could be interpreted as romantic, but to her it was sickening. She threw the rose into the metal bin at the side of her desk and tried to push it from her mind.

She was about to pick up the Saunders blue folder when she heard the door of the Lion's den open and watched as Gene stepped out. His eyes found hers instantly.

"In 'ere Bolly"

His voice seemed more booming than usual and she winced quietly as her head screamed in protest. Reluctantly she stood from her desk and walked passed Gene and into his office. He slammed the door shut behind her and she had to use all of her self control not to kick him in the balls because maybe _then_ he could know what she was going through and be a bit more considerate.

"'angover?"

"What do you think?" her voice bitter.

"Yeah. Well, not surprisin' the amount you drank last nig – "

" – Did you actually want me for something Guv or do you just want to test my patients when suffering from a painful hangover?" she promised herself then that if he made a sarcastic comment she _would_ kick him in the balls and god would she enjoy it.

Lucky for him he didn't.

"Martin Saunders was released last night"

"What?" she shouted, momentarily forgetting about her hangover, but it soon reminded her of its presents with a very painful shock of which she closed her eyes tightly trying to block out. When she opened her eyes she spoke quietly. "Why?"

"Coz we 'ave nothing on 'im Bollyknickers" he walked round and sat on his chair behind his desk.

"Well we know he did it"

"No we don't. We _thought_ 'e did it"

"Well, who else could have?" her voice was slowly growing in strength against her hangovers wishes, but unfortunately for her head, her anger was stronger than that of her pain.

"Water tight alibi Drake, that means 'e didn' do it and _that_ then means we let 'im go. Basic policing, somethin' you seemed t'ave forgot" he looked up at her with his blue stubborn eyes.

"Guv, just... trust me, I know it was him. I don't know why yet, but every time I look through that file I know that something is wrong and if you just let me I can – Argh!"

She grabbed her head in pain and slowly lowered herself into the chair opposite him. In that moment she promised herself never again would she let herself get into this kind of state, it wasn't worth it. Hell she couldn't even remember last night. The last thing she _could_ remember was perhaps telling Gene that she was going to be sick and then blackness. Nothing. Zip. Of course even when thinking this she knew that she would get this drunk again and she would suffer more of these hangovers. She would have rolled her eyes at herself if it wouldn't hurt as much as it would.

Opening her eyes slowly she saw Gene looking at her.

"Go 'ome Bolly. You're no good to anyone like that"

She shook her head lightly "No. No I want to stay. I want to help on the Saunders case"

"Well yer should 'ave thought about that before getting pissed out of yer 'ead"

"Guv... just – "

"No. 'Ome now. That's n'order Drake" before she could respond he had risen from his chair and opened his office door, signalling that she should leave. Standing, she unwillingly left the room without as much as a glance at Gene. She knew that she was being unreasonable and childish taking her hangover out on him, but knowing that Martin Saunders was back on the streets she was willing to work through any pain her head was to cause her to get him back inside that cell. Being sent home was not going to make that any easier.

As she collected her bag and jacket from her desk her eyes fell on the still untouched blue Saunder file. She quickly glanced around the room making sure that nobody was watching her before swiftly putting it into her bag.

She walked from the station without looking back.

*******

Time seemed to drip by when she entered her apartment. Each second seemed like a minute, each minute seemed like an hour and each hour seemed like a day. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there staring at Martin Saunders statement when the television flickered on and there on the screen was her beloved daughter.

"Molly" throwing the folder aside she rushed to be closer to the television. She knelt down in front of it and touched the screen lightly. She only noticed it now, that there were in fact two Molly's on the screen; one had dark brown hair, the other had mousey brown hair.

The spoke simultaneously "which is the real me mum?"

Alex could feel a sob rising in her throat as she looked between the two Molly's, one with dark brown hair and one with mousey brown hair. She didn't know.

They spoke again, this time louder, more angry "which is the real me mum?"

"I don't know Molly"

"Which is the real me mum?" their voices stern and monotone.

"I, I...I Don't. Molly... I'm sorry, Molly please – "

"Which is the real me mum?" they were practically shouting at her now, causing the tears she had been desperately trying to hold back to rise to the surface and spill.

"Mol... Molly, please... please don't, don't be angry with me pl... please" she cried uncontrollable tears.

"Which is the real me mum?"

"Which is the real me mum?"

"Which is the real me mum?"

"Which is the real me mum?"

"WHICH IS THE REAL ME MUM?"

They began saying it over and over and over again while growing in speed. Their voices swimming around her head filling her with such pain and self-hatred that she didn't know possible. How could she possible forget what colour her own daughter's hair was? What kind of mother was she? What kind of person was she?

She began crying harder, so hard that her stomach psychically ached.

"Molly... please, please don't b... be angry with me. I don't. I can't! PLEASE STOP!" as if they had heard her desperate plea, both Molly's silenced immediately and just stared right at her with no signs of love or forgiveness. They simply stared with an almost solid hatred in their eyes causing an already distraught Alex to scream and repetitively bang the television set until it switched off, finally removing those eyes off her.

Even with them gone Alex couldn't help but continually hear them screaming at her _"Which is the real me mum?"_ She had been faced with moments like this before. Forgetting. She had even called Molly, Milly on one occasion, but nothing could compare to the gut-wrenching guilt that she felt now because even know she knew it wasn't true, she felt as if Molly knew that she was forgetting. Forgetting her.

She seemed to have lost all strength and so Alex simply lay in front of the blank television and cry herself to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter =D I know that it doesn't have that much as a Galex factor, but I can assure you that what I have planned for the next chapter should make up for it ... I hope so anyway =D As always, I would love it if you would leave me a little review as they make me very happy =D


	11. Chapter 11

So here it is... The update. Read. Enjoy. Review... Please =D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slowly she pulled her eyes apart; the open window provided the access needed for the bitter night air to circulate the room causing Alex to shiver uncontrollably. She lifted her hand to her face and felt the tears that had dampened her cheeks throughout her sleep and she remembered all that had happened the night before. Molly. The question. The screaming. She remembered all the pain that it had caused and she was glad that for once she had not remembered her nightmare that she was sure that she had suffered, like every night.

She squinted as she tried to focus on her watch; 22:20. No doubt the entire of CID would be downstairs in the midst of their usual binge; she contemplated joining them, but decided against it. She wasn't in the mood for Gene's sarcasm and the team's incredible volume.

She pulled herself from the hard floor and stretched. Then she stood, unsure of what to do next. Sleeping was out of the question and she knew if she drank then she would just become depressed over Molly.

Then, she spotted Martin Saunders statement on the floor and bent down to retrieve it. She saw it. Her eyes caught a particular sentence and she realised what had been eating away at her this entire time _"On the 15__th__ I decided to leave the B&B, go home to Lucy and apologise for everything, but before I even reached my front door those two coppers picked me up and dragged me in here"_

She read this sentence over and over again, each time the feeling of butterflies in her stomach increasing. She recalled the interrogation and when they had told him of his wife's death and his first response.

"_Lucy Saunders, just eighteen, pregnant… and dead"_

"_I didn't do it" _

"How did he know that she was dead?" she thought aloud. Her mind was spinning. If he hadn't been inside his home before the 15th like he said, then there was no way to know that his wife was dead. The press hadn't been told until yesterday. Then why when he was told by Gene in the interrogation was his first response one of defence? Surely it should have been dismay, breakdown and complete disbelief, something along the lines of Peter Saunders reaction. Therefore he must have known.

"He must have known"

Without hesitation she picked up her white leather jacket and with the statement still in her hand she stormed out of her apartment. Knowing that Gene would, at this point be fairly drunk and therefore of little help she decided to handle this alone and so crept passed the bar and straight for the exit without looking back. She began to make her way up the concrete steps as the bitter cold hit her face causing her to inhale sharply and zip up in a desperate effort to keep warm.

She reached the top of the stone steps and stared into the deserted streets of London. With no Gene and no Quattro she would have to travel on foot, but if it meant catching the Bastard before he went AWOL or worse hurt anyone else then it was worth it. She had taken two strides forward when she heard that familiar voice.

"N' where you off to Bolls?"

She stopped but did not turn to face him "I'm off to catch a murder Guv"

"Well that does sound fun. Mind tellin' me who this murder is?"

"Martin Saunders"

"Well there's er surprise"

"Why don't you go back to your alcohol Gene?" she turned to face him now and had to stifle a gasp seeing that he was right behind her, co close in fact she could feel his whisky coated breath fall across her face.

"Nah, ts'not as fun without you"

She found that her voice had deserted her and all she could do was look into Gene's blue eyes that seemed to stand out against the darkened world. Only one side of his face was light by the golden glow from the streetlamp while the other half remained in complete darkness. She had to swallow to rehydrate her mouth and cough to find her lost voice.

"I... It's, erm, defiantly him"

"We've been through this Drakey" his voice seemed lower than usual and in the night time stillness disrupted the silence that surrounded them. However she noted that he wasn't slurring so he wasn't as drunk as normal.

"In his statement he said that he didn't return to his house until the 15th but before he even walked through his front door Chris and Ray brought him into the station – "

" – Nice to see you've been paying attention Bolly"

She sent him a look that was wasted in the darkness "then up until that point he shouldn't have known about his wife's death and yet when you told him during the interrogation he said that he didn't do it and didn't show any signs of shock or pain. Now that's not the typical response from someone who has just been told that his wife is dead, he should have been distraught – "

" – Like Peter Saunders"

"Exactly and so Guv he must have already known and the only reason for that is – "

" – Coz 'e did it"

"Nice to see you've been paying attention Guv" she smiled cheekily at him.

She could see that he was in deep thought; his brow was crunched in a deep frown and his lips were pouted. She counted down in her head from five and spoke the next sentence simultaneously with him.

"Let's get the Bastard"

Gene stared into her eyes with a slight surprise "Yer been spendin' too much time 'round me D.I. Drake"

"No Guv, your just predictable" she teased lightly.

He looked slightly insulted "I am many things Bolly but predictable is not one of 'em"

"Then how did I know what you were going to say?" she watched as his eyes narrowed.

"The Gene Genie is not predictable" his voice growing in annoyance, which she seemed to enjoy and so she continued.

"Y'know Gene I don't think anything you could do would surprise me"

"Oh is that right" and before she knew what was happening Gene had taken the back of her head and crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes open wide in shock as she felt his soft lips, not and moist move against hers and oh god was he good. She felt as his hand moved through her hair and the other move along her lower back sending shivers through her entire body.

Slowly she could feel herself succumbing to his kiss and in the moment her eyes closed and her lips went to return the kiss, he had pulled away leaving her wanting more.

She opened her eyes quickly and tried to compose herself.

She opened her mouth because she wanted to shout at him, she wanted to scream at him and call him every name she could think of but, her voice for the second time that evening had abandoned her. She wanted to hit with such a force that it left a bruise, but her arms would not obey. However, above all that, what she wanted most of all was for him to kiss her again and again until she buckled at the knees.

She stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"Never predictable Bolly, point proven. Now like I was saying, let's go get the Bastard"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope I have made up for my lacking Galex in the last chapter with this chapter? I really hoped you enjoyed it and if you would be so kind and leave me a review you would make me a very happy girl indeed. =D


End file.
